teens_lifefandomcom-20200215-history
Floyd Martinez
Floyd Martinez (born June 6, 1992) is an European person, who is most famous for his role in Disney Channel's series Finally Me. He is fully experienced in karate and boxing. Career He currently stars as Max Speedrun in Finally Me, Jason Lairg in''What The?'' and Thad Starker in Teen's Life. On May 20, 2014, it was revealed that he started working on his first album called "Piece of Me". His first single is titled to be Only One which is set to release June 2, 2014 and the following album will release June 24, 2014. Music video for the single will release sometime around July. The second single will be Beautiful which is set to release on August 2014. He represented Norway at Eurovision Song Contest 2012 where he finished 2st on the semifinal (2nd in televoting, 1st in juries) with 159 points. In the Grand Final, he finished 1st with 284 points. Then he returned at 2013 when he qualified at the Grand Final and finished 2nd at 2nd semifinal (2st in juries, 2st in televoting) with 168 points. He finished on the Grand Final at 2st place with 387 points. He announced on Twitter that he will return for 2014 where he finished 2nd again his best result at the contest with 397 points. Floyd also tried to represent Russia on 2008 and 2011 but he finished third at the national final on both occasions. Then, he confirmed that he will return for 2015 and also that he signed a contract for 5 years for representing his country. He also represented France on 2009 where he finished 3nd on the final. Trivia * Floyd's name is a variant of Lloyd, originating from the Welsh language name llwyd (“gray, gray-haired”) and he has a lot of hurricanes with nis name. * In an interview on May 19, 2014, he said that his car is a "Dewbauchee Massacro". * Floyd did won So You Think You Can Dance? in 2010 and he recived 85% of the 27.2 million votes. * He hates ignorant people like this guy... * He represented Norway at Eurovision Song Contest 2012 where he finished 2st on the semifinal (2nd in televoting, 1st in juries) with 159 points. In the Grand Final, he finished 1st with 284 points. Then he returned at 2013 when he qualified at the Grand Final and finished 2nd at 2nd semifinal (2st in juries, 2st in televoting) with 168 points. He finished on the Grand Final at 2st place with 387 points. He announced on Twitter that he will return for 2014 where he finished 2nd again his best result at the contest with 397 points. Floyd also tried to represent Russia on 2008 and 2011 but he finished third at the national final on both occasions. Then, he confirmed that he will return for 2015 and also that he signed a contract for 5 years for representing his country. He also represented France on 2009 where he finished 3nd on the final. * He has 5 gold metals for tennis, 3 for swimming and 2 for golf.